karlsstarwarscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Revan
Cast of Characters (in order of appearance): PCs: please fill in. Cannon Characters (by order of appearance): Lord Revan Bastilla Shan Canderous Ordo T3-M4 HK-47 Atton Rand Goto Mission Vao Meetra Surik (Jedi Exile) Enemies: The Jedi Order Darth Sion The Order of Sith Assassins Darth Nihilus Episodes Summaries: Episode 1 (Assault of Alderaan): Our protagonists are summoned for a chance to audition for a position of direct service to the Dark Lord Revan, leader of the Sith Empire. Their mission is a daring assault on a newly formed Jedi Academy on Alderaan, All is going well with the initial assault, leaving dozens of potential Jedi Padawans dead as well as republic troops and four Jedi Knights, when a new mysterious enemy arrives. An elite squad of Sith assassins led by the disturbing man known as Darth Sion. As such the remaining Jedi and Sith forces agree to a truce in order to face this new threat. Darth Sion and his forces are slain and our protagonists retreat the field with no clearer picture of why these unknown Sith would attack their own. Revan is also puzzled by these developments, but nevertheless is impressed with the team's actions, and promotes them to his personal agents, known as the Hands of Revan. Their mission to discover more about the rouge Sith and help their master complete his war to conquer the Republic. Episode 2 (Pure Pazaak): Following the confrontation with Darth Sion the Hands of Revan are tasked with discovering more about this order of rouge Sith Assassins. They begin with tracking down a former member of the Assassins living currently on Nar Shadda under the name Atton Rand. Revan sends along his personal assassin Droid HK-47 to assist with this mission. The players encounter him in Pazaak den where a resulting chase leads to his capture. Rand after speaking with Revan ultimately accepts his fate and joins the group as a reluctant asset. Unfortunately he knows little of relevance to the current organization. Episode 3 (The Jedi Conclave): Following Jedi Assassinations as well the attack of the academy on Alderaan the Jedi organize a massive secret conclave on the Miralukan world of Katar. Revan sends his agents to investigate what the Jedi know of their mutual enemy. Things quickly go off rails following the party splitting up and after a variety of close calls the Heroes finally gain access to the conclave. This small victory is suddenly undermined by the appearance an unknown Sith warship which attacks the planet. Things are proven far more dire by the arrival of a mysterious masked Sith known as Darth Nihilus who in an unprecedented display of power begins to drain the life from the entire planet. All but a handful of people assisted by the Hands of Revan manage to survive. They barely escape the empty husk of a planet, the entire planetary population wiped out in the span of minutes. The primary goal of the party becomes clear. Darth Nihilus must be stopped before his evil can grow with the consumption of other worlds. Episode 4 (End of Exile): Revan suspecting a link between the rouge sith and the battle of Malacor V sends his Hands out to procure an invaluable ally. Former Jedi general under Revan during the Mandalorian wars Meetra Surik is hiding out on a pirate port on the outer rim following exile from the Jedi Order for her war crimes. The Hands meet with an associate of Revan's, Mission Vao, who tracked down the reclusive ex-Jedi to a small mechanics shop at the main planetary port. Meetra upon meeting with the Hands is unimpressed and unconvinced by the necessity of aligning herself with Revan's cause again saying that she only speaking with Revan directly might convince her. Needing a secure way of contacting Revan directly the Hands realize that a local Black Suns warehouse has the secure communications network necessary for the call. They hire a local Pirate Captain to provide assistance in taking and holding the warehouse for the duration of the meeting. During the call Revan reveals to Meetra (and eavesdropping players) that he is not Sith in the way she believes him to be but is rather utilizing his old moniker to bring necessary balance to the galaxy. This conversation is cut short by the sounds of explosions filling the port. A sith assault group led by the revived Darth Sion bombs the port in an attempt to kill the exile. The party barely escapes the destruction being led by their new Pirate Captain ally to try and make it to his ship parked in a clearing in the surrounding wilderness. The Hands and their allies reach the opening of the clearing but are cut off by Darth Sion and a group of sith assassins. It seems that only in defeating Sion again will they survive the day. Episode 5 tbd............. Episode 6 (Finale?): tbd...................